mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle
A Turtle 'is a small, shy passive mob. Spawning Turtles can be found in the Overworld in Swamps. Drops When killed, Turtles have chance to drop Raw Turtle meat. If a Turtle has been named after one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''characters, they will have a chance to drop their own specific weapon when killed: * Turtle has been named '''Leonardo: Drops a Katana. * Turtle has been named Donatello: Drops a Bo. * Turtle has been named Michelangelo: Drops a Nunchaku. * Turtle has been named Raphael: Drops a Sai. Behavior Turtles retreat into their shells when anything larger than them approaches, including the player. Updates/Changes * As of DEV v8.0.0, Turtle swimming animations have been improved. Other Information Turtles can be flipped onto their back by right-clicking on them, and it takes them several seconds to flip themselves back over. They also enable the player to use a power-charge with a Horse whilst on a player's head, although the Horse can be hard to control. When a Turtle has taken damage, a metal clang sound can be heard. Turtles are resistant to most attacks if its inside it's shell, so you have to flip it and then hit it afterwards. Taming To tame a Turtle, it needs to be given Sugar Cane or a Melon Slice by dropping the Sugar Cane/Melon Slice near the Turtle. You have to drop it on the block they're hiding on, otherwise they wont eat it, and then wait for the Turtle to eat the food item/s. Turtles will not eat the Sugar Cane/Melon Slice if they are curled up inside their shells, so the player must back away after dropping the food in order for the Turtle to be tamed. If a Turtle is hurt, it can be healed by right clicking on it with a Sugar Cane or a Melon Slice. Turtles can not be ridden or bred. A Turtle can be placed on the player's head by right-clicking on them. Turtles on the ground will follow the player regardless of what is in hand. One must be careful when owning a turtle, as it may be vulnerable to attack by untamed Scorpions, Komodo Dragons and other creatures. Growth Once tamed, Turtles will automatically grow, regardless of where they are or what they are fed. They can even be left in a cave, alone and with no food, and they will still grow. Even if a Turtle has grown to its maximum size, it can still be placed on the player's head. It is also possible to feed them Melon Slices to make them grow slowly. Easter Egg If a tamed Turtle has been named after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters (Leonardo - Blue, Michelangelo - Orange, Donatello - Purple, Raphael - Red), the Turtles will gain outfits reminiscent of the Ninja Turtles from the comics. Gallery Turtle.png|A Turtle. 2014-03-02 17.01.41.png|A fully grown Turtle on a player's head. 2014-06-12_10.21.42.png|A small Turtle in an enclosure. 2015-04-25 18.37.30.png|Turtles swimming underwater. Ninja_Turtles.jpg|An Easter Egg featuring four Turtles based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Trivia * Turtles are tamed in a similar manner to Birds: the player has to drop the food item/s required to tame them, and then he or she must step back so that the mob can eat it, afterwards the player can then right-click on the mob with the food item to tame it. Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Testudines